


Winter love

by blossxmess



Series: 104 high school [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Eren Yeager, M/M, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossxmess/pseuds/blossxmess
Summary: Hanji: a winter love doesn't exist, in the movies it's always summer love, in fanfics you'll see the tag of #summerlove, Grease has this song called SUMMER nights, you don't see one direction singing about falling in love in winter, why? because it's s u m m m e r loveLevi: You don't see one direction singing because they're not together anymore
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: 104 high school [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204145
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is my first fic, I'm doing it our of boredom so don't expect much sorry
> 
> levi will be the younger of all bc i like to write a series about him like that so yeah
> 
> also: this is only texting and socmed, so please remind that

**dumb, dumber and levi**

**Hanji:** SOOOO we're free for the nexts two weeks 

**Erwin:** finally, what are ge doing?  


**Hanji** : idk i was thinking 

_Certainly not a_ _good sign_

**Hanji:** im gonna ignore that  


how about spend some time at my grandparent's this christmas 

**Erwin:** kinda random   


I'm in, let's go

Levi?

_uhhhhh_

**Hanji:** thats no good 

**Erwin:** you're not coming?  


_i don't think so_  


_first: vERY random to plan a trip to the other fucking side of the country_

_second: I have plans already_

**Hanji:** pls tell me youre not having another lonely christmas slash birthday in your house

_no_

_I'm heading to the cottage tomorrow_ __

**Hanji:** still sad  


**Erwin:** you'll be alone...  


**Hanji:** ON CHRISTMAS   


ON YOUR BDAY 

i can't let my bby to be alone.

_not my mother, hanji_  


_but I need a break_

_from the city, school and maybe you_  


**Hanji:** oh right you hate us

don't expect a present from me this year and i mean it.

_you already got two, you love me_  


_but really, you two can go at your grandpa's, I'm sure they'll be happy to have you_

_plus your grandma always wants to put me on that stupid elf costume, not having it this year_

**Hanji:** but you look cUTE

she still thinks youre like ten

_tell her I'm sixteen this christmas._  


**Erwin:** I'm sure it's your height...  


_don't go there_  


_I'll grow up_

**Hanji:** sure thing   


AND RIGHT YOU'LL BE 16

sometimes I forget youre younger than us

you act like my father

 **Erwin:** he acts like we're in the military   


**Hanji:** TRUE

_I'll left this chat_

**Hanji:** nooooo, stay, stay, stay  


_Good luck on your trip!_  


**Hanji:** LEEEVI  


comeback pls

did he really 

not even a goodbye????

 **Erwin:** he's not going to respond, hange

 **Hanji:** no presents this year, remind me  


  


* * *

**Twitter**

**@hanjizo:** ****GOOD MORNING WORLD ERWIN GET IN LOSER WE'RE GOING SHOPPING

**@ewrins:** I thought we have a trip?

**@ackerlev : **you know you don't have to let the internet know what you're up to right?

**@ewrins : **god you're really like our father 

* * *

**dumb, dumber and levi**  


**Hanji:** have fun in the cottage 

get some decorations 

**Erwin:** buy us some presents   


**Hanji:** ERWIN christmas it's not about presents   


_it isn't?_

**Erwin** : then what's the point?

 **Hanji:** oh mY GOD you materialistic duckers  


_we're not having this conversation again_

_hanji stop writing_

_Hanji_  


_don't_

**Hanji:** last time i checked christmas it's about how many presents you receive o how many u give it's such a wonderful holiday and when the christmas spirit dwells in pure hearts, there's love, hope, live and light and and and and ugh let me think

 **Erwin:** stop, I'm beginning   


**Hanji:** FINE  


but if we have this conversation one more time...

_you're spirit it's grossing me out_ __

_I'll leave now_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

**Hanji:** OH MY GOD LEVI I SAW A PERFECT SWEATER FOR YOU AND I BOUGHT IT IN LIKE THREE DIFERENT COLORS WE HAVE TO USE THEM WHEN THE HOLIDAYS OVER

  


  


  


  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's group chat: dumb, dumber and levi 
> 
> eren's groups chats: EMA line and clumsy line

**EMA line**

_get me out of here_

**Mikasa:** omw

 **Armin** : you've been there for... fifty minutes 

_yea and it's borinnnng_

**Armin** : pretty sure it's just you eren 

_try to have fun in the middle of nowhere, i dare you_

**Armin** : no thanks maybe next time 

**Mikasa:** is something wrong?

_im bored and cold and hungry and my parents went to visit their friends so add lonely to the list_   
_i want hot chocolate_

**Mikasa** : i can get you some

_i appreciate but you're like... you know... in another continent_

**Armin** : you think that will stop her

 **Mikasa** : I'm just saying

 **Armin** : please just don't do anything stupid for hot chocolate 

**Mikasa** : I wasn't that serious...

_i think that one was for me_

**Armin** : well now it's for both of you

go out a little eren, maybe you'll find something to do

 **Mikasa** : there's a lake right? you can find idk fishes

_it's winter_   
_the lake it's f r o z e n_

**Armin** : learn to ice skating then

 **Mikasa** : no, he'll get hurt  
he can just take photos and upload to ig

_you really want me to explore the world, ugh but I'll go out_

**Armin** : good luck!

 **Mikasa** : text us if you need anything

 **Armin** : let's pray you don't break the ice

_so yeah I'm outside and there's this boy skating and i need someone to tell him in idk five languages that it's dangerous_

**Armin** : ... and why don't you do it?

_bc i only know a language and a half_

**Armin** : tell him in one language eren

_I TELL HIM_

_and i can say he doesn't like me_

_wait i heard something_   
_DO YOU THINK HE FELL???_

**Mikasa** : idk check out

 **Armin** : ok ten minutes without a text it's everything alright????  
I'm not panicking but  
OMG EREN DID HE FELL?

 **Mikasa** : please tell us you're not playing the hero in this

 **Armin** : YOU CAN'T SWIM EREn

 **Mikasa** : you don't like cold water, don't

 **Armin** : PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOUR PHONE IT'S IN FREEZING WATER

 **Mikasa** : I'm calling an ambulance

 **Armin** : we don't even know his location  
let's call the police  
i can't imagine a life without eren oh my god

 **Mikasa** : shut up shut up he's fine

 **Armin** : tHEN WHY HE DOESN'T RESPOND

 **Mikasa** : I DON'T KNOW XALM DOWB

**Armin** : THIS IS OUR FAULT  
WE NADE HIM GO OUT  
AND NOW HE'S  
HE'S

_um hey I'm fine actually_

**Mikasa** : WHAT ARE YOU DOING

_breathing ?_

**Armin** : ARE YOU OKAY?

_yeah_   
_i was in the lake_

**Armin** : and the boy? is he okay? did he fell?

_he's fine, he slipped and almost fell but_   
_i saved him_   
_I'm a superhero now_

**Mikasa** : still dangerous, don't do anything like that again, you don't swim

we we're worried

**Armin** : i was preparing my speech for the funeral

_good things I assume?_

**Armin** : it had his pros and cons

**Mikasa** : doesn't matter  
are you back in the cottage?

_uhhh you could say that.._..

**Mikasa** : explain

_after saving someone's life, you know, the boy was thankful and apologized for not listening to me at first, we talked two sentences and i told him that i had to go to learn how to make hot chocolate_

**Mikasa** : it's not rocket science

_well yea i don't know how to boil water so for me it is rocket science_   
_anyway I'm lazy and he offered some hot chocolate as a thanks for saving his life so now I'm at his place waiting for it_

**Armin** : he's a stranger  
and your at his house

_I've met him before, our parents are friends i think ?_

_i texted my mom about me spending time with the neighbor, time for hot chocolate_

**Mikasa** : be safe, we don't need another imaginary funeral

_will do_

_LISTEN_

_I JUST HAD THE BEST HOT CHOCOLATE IN THE WORLD_   
  
  


* * *

**clumsy line**

**Sasha** : why's mikasa jealous this time

_huh?_

**Jean** : wht did you do jeager?

_I DID NOTHING_

**Mikasa** : he had someone else's hot chocolate

 **Krista** : this is bad

_no... ?_

**Armin** : she'll revoke the hot chocolate right

  
_this kid just happen to do the best chocolate ever_   
_but i luv mikasas hot chocolate too_

**Mikasa** : you like his better.

_maybe..._

**Connie** : i don't like where this is going

 **Jean** : run while you can eren  
  


... he actually run   
  


_how do you start a conversation with someone who hated you in kindergarten_

**Connie** : you don't, kindergarten grudges don't die

 _Jean_ : you're so dramatic  
just talk

 **Sasha** : eren talking it's a no no

_what's that supposed to mean_

**Krista** : don't mind her  
why do you ask?

_the hot chocolate boy hated me in kindergarten and he realized just now_

**Armin** : ok but the nickname

_no._   
_back to the problem i don't know how to start a conversation with him_

**Mikasa** : compliment his hot chocolate.

_godddd mikasa let it go_   
_but thanks, might do, I'll keep you updated_

**Jean** : wait but where's eren?

 **Connie** : right now? making a fool of himself

 **Sasha** : yeah, probably

 **Krista** : didn't he tweeted he's in the middle of nowhere?

 **Armin** : he's just in the cottage out of town  
it's fifty minutes away and he's making a big deal of how boring it is bc he doesn't have a good signal

 **Jean** : rich people problems

 **Connie** : pretty sure he's broke

* * *

**dumb, dumber and levi**

_i don't recommend hanging out in frozen lakes unless you wanna end up on a plot of a teen romcom christmas movie_

**Erwin** : I'd like to say I understand what you mean but...

 **Hanji** : context pls

_later_   
_rn i have to deal with something_   
_or someone_

**Hanji** : EHAT

DON'T LEAVE US HANGING LEVI

 **Erwin** : he left

 **Hanji** : AGAIN  
anyway where are u i didn't see you this morning

 **Erwin** : grandpa take me to the city

 **Hanji** : why wasn't I, the grandchild, invited?

 **Erwin** : pretty sure you just wake up

 **Hanji** : yeah maybe but an invitation would've been nice

 **Erwin** : you sleep like a hibernating bear

 **Hanji** : don't think so  
bring me cookies from downtown pls

 **Erwin** : got 'em already

_how do you talk to people_

**Hanji** : now you need us .

_it's an emergency_   
_i want to talk to someone but don't know how_   
_first the phone got all the attention_   
_and when not I'm to shy to open my goddamn mouth_

**Hanji** : YOU JUST SAID YOURE SHY

 **Erwin** : you're with someone? that's new

_help_

**Hanji** : right right

 **Erwin** : hanji have a looong list of questions to get to know people, name a topic and it's yours

_i-_   
_you know what I'm doing it without a guide i can do it_

**Hanji** : THIS IS SO CUTE OF COURSE YOU CAN BBY

 **Erwin** : we'll be here if you need us

 **Hanji** : our baby wants to start a conversation🥺

 **Erwin** : the dream of half of the school crushing on him

* * *

**clumsy line**

_DO TOU KNOW how cute someone can be trying to start a proper conversation_

**Jean** : yet you're here

_not for long~~~_   
  


**Sasha** : he's been quiet for one hour

 **Connie** : he's dead or something?

 **Sasha** : nah, the sixth sense of Mikasa would know by now

 **Mikasa** : he's just talking, I can feel it

 **Jean** : ... can you?  
  


* * *

**dumb, dumber and levi**

**Hanji** : not to be nosy

 **Erwin** : indeed we are

 **Hanji** : yes but are you alright levi????  
it's been three hours

 **Erwin** : you don't talk that much...

 **Hanji** : text us when you're done socializing  
plsplspls


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters can be long or short depending on the topic, but with a minimum of words: 500

**dumb, dumber and levi**

_how do you text someone_

**Erwin:** we're not Google

**Hanji** : WHERE WERE YOU WE LOST YOU AT SIX  
ITS ALMOST MIDNIGHT

_I was socializing_

**Erwin** : for six hours? you?

**Hanji** : with who

_someone_

**Erwin** : secretive I see

  
**Hanji** : what do u talk about

_well... I didn't talk that much, I'm good at listening he's good at talking like there's no tomorrow so a great pair maybe ?_

_he talked about this book about titans, I think it's the same_ _Hanji_ _liked for two years_

_i don't know if was the way he talked about or the books are really that good_

_he said I could borrow his books sometime_   
_so yeah, kind of a eventful day since he rescue me from falling in the lake_

_ok why I'm the only one texting_

**Erwin** : Hanji is... squealing and jumping and saying how cute you are

**Hanji** : THIS IS THE MOST YOU TEXT SINCE WE MET YOU OH MY

AND YOU SHOW INTEREST ABOUT A HUMAN BEING

AND WHY DE F  
UCK YOU DIDN'T REACT LIKE THAT WHEN I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT THE BOOK I YATE HOU

**Erwin** : wait what do you mean falling in the lake  
isn't that like... FROZEN?

_I don't understand when you get excited_   
_and yes the lake was frozen but I almost fell so he help me a little_   
_I offered him hot chocolate since he doesn't know how to make it_   
_^summary of what happened to get him in my cottage_

**Hanji:** this is so OOC from levi  
bet his crushing by the end of the week

_why_

**Erwin** : don't think so

_thanks_

**Erwin:** by New Year maybe

_why would I be crushing on him_

**Erwin:** you had a good start, that means a lot

_I can live without a crush, thank you_   
_back to point HOW DO YOU TEXT SOMEONE_

**Hanji:** excited huh

_nvm_ _I'll do it tomorrow_

**Hanji:** yeah, to much interaction for today  
now tell us about this boy

_to much interaction for today:)_

**Erwin:** did he

**Hanji** : yes

**Erwin** : but he

**Hanji** : i know

he fucking send us a smiley face I hate him  
  


* * *

**EMA line**

_maybe the middle of nowhere it's not that bad_

**Armin** : that's weird... are you okay?

_so this boy_   
_it's not a talker, but he's good at listening_   
_I'm a talking machine about the books I just told you the last month_   
_I tell him everything_   
_And he listened everything_

**Armin:** sure that's a way to your heart  
tell Mina

_why would I tell that to Mina_

**Mikasa:** are you really that dense?

_you only come here to harass me, Mikasa_

**Mikasa:** it's up to you  
so the boy...

_oh_ _yea_ _I give him my number_   
_but he doesn't text me yet... I'd really like to hang out with him while I'm stuck in here_   
_new plan how do you text someone when you don't have their number_

**Mikasa:** you can't be THAT impatient

**Armin:** he's literally an aries

_ouch ?_

**Armin:** anyway it's almost one am, I'm sure that's not a good hour to text someone...

_it's not?_

**Mikasa:** go to sleep, you can't talk to him tomorrow if he doesn't text you

**Armin:** yup, I'm sure you're the only one around so he doesn't have many options

_you right:(_

**Mikasa:** why sad

_I'm happy:(_

**Armin:** i don't get you

_it's just_   
_someone, apart from you, listened to me for hours_   
_and it wasn't anything like... interesting_

**Mikasa:** just you being a nerd

_yea_   
_it felt nice, I really want him to be my friend_

**Armin:** he'll be glad to be friends with you, that's for sure  
now go to sleep, you get grumpy when you don't sleep your seven hours

_that's right but I'll be back tomorrow !_   
  


* * *

**[Unknown]** Hi? It's Levi  
maybe not a good hour to text but I was wondering if you're busy in this days, there's a festival downtown and well, since you're the only one here I'd like to invite you as a thanks for not let me freeze to death

* * *

**EMA** **line**

_I'M STILL HERE AND YOU GUYS WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT FATE HAS FOR ME_

* * *

**dumb, dumber and levi**

_I just did something way to much_ _ooc_ _pls_ _send help_


End file.
